This invention relates to a sealing and cutting apparatus for filled hose-like wrappers and is of the type which has two oppositely rotating, cooperating clamping shoes which compress the hose-like wrapper along a zone situated between two filled pockets to thus seal oppositely located wall portions of the hose by providing a seam extending transversely to the length dimension of the hose. One of the clamping shoes carries a knife, while the other clamping shoe has a backup support which engages the knife during each revolution of the clamping shoes. The knife has a linear cutting edge for transversely separating successive packages from one another.
The packages sealed and severed with an apparatus of the above-outlined type have the disadvantage that the consumers often encounter difficulties in opening the transverse seam for emptying the contents.